priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Laala Manaka
is the main protagonist of the series and a 5th grader at Paprika Private Academy. She is a lovely-type idol and her preferred brand is Twinkle Ribbon. Her catchphrase is . Appearance Laala has round, teal-colored eyes, and lavender-shaded hair that is tied up into twin buns with two small tufts of hair sticking out on either side, and a cowlick in the center. She wears a big pink bow with a gold heart in the center with her regular hairstyle. In the evenings before sleeping, she lets her hair loose. Laala is the shortest among all of the main idols as Mikan and Aroma, who are also in elementary school, stand as a few inches taller. In her PriPara form, Laala grows taller to equal the height of an average middle school student, making her appear more mature. Her twin hair buns are released into two long pigtails that reach her thighs, and curl at the ends. According to Akai Meganee, Laala looks best in lovely-style clothing, and often performs in Twinkle Ribbon outfits. Personality Laala has a bright and cheerful personality, and is often seen bouncing off the walls. As her house is a restaurant, she has a habit of saying her informal catchphrase when taking requests. Laala has a very loud speaking voice which she is very conscious about. When she is singing, she tends to be very quiet due to this. It seems that she can only gain the courage to sing loudly when performing in PriPara. Relationships *Non Manaka - Non is Laala's little sister. *Nao - Nao is Laala's best friend in school. *Mirei Minami - Mirei is the one who convinced Laala to become an idol. Laala also found her PriTicket Bag and delivered it to her in the first episode. Mirei is most likely Laala's best friend in Prism Paradise. The two formed a unit with Sophie in Episode 12, called SoLaMi♡SMILE. *Eiko - Eiko is Laala's first actual fan. They also traded their Friends Ticket in Episode 2. * Laala's Father - Laala's co-worker and Dad. * Laala's Mother- Laala's co-worker and Mom. * Sophie Hojo - Laala is one of the many fans of Sophie; she also delivers Sophie's favorite Pickled Plum Pizza to Pride Tower Hills for her. After Episode 7, where Laala fufills her request by giving her a Pickled Plum, they trade Friends Tickets. As of Episode 12, she is in a three-person unit with Laala along with Mirei, called SoLaMi♡Smile. * Kuma - Kuma becomes Laala's PriPara manager, after she joins Mirei. * Shion Todo - Wanted to be friends with Shion but is turned down due to Shion's vow to defeat SoLaMi♡SMILE. * Faruru Bokerdole - Faruru sees Laala's performance and (according to a brief description of Faruru) can tell that Laala has the Prism Voice (though it is most likely, it has not been confirmed). The two are friends and when they attempt to trade tickets in Episode 35, Faruru collapses. After her re-awakening in Episode 37, the two properly trade Friend Tickets. * Leona West - After the battle in episode 20, she trades friend tickets with Leona. Significant Coords *Cutie Ribbon Coord - Her casual coord in the PriPara world until episode 13. *Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord - Her typical Cyalume Change coord. Starting from episode 14 - Episode 38, this coord becomes her casual coord. *SoLaMi♡SMILE L Team Cyalume Coord - Her coord used when SoLaMi♡SMILE Cyalume Changes together. From Episode 13 - Episode 50 *Dream Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord - Her updated casual coord Episode 39 - Present. The upgrade of the Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord. *Fresh SoLaMi L Team Cyalume Coord - Her SoLaMi♡SMILE unit cyalume coord upgrade of the SoLaMi♡SMILE L Team Cyalume Coord from Episode 53 - Present. Etymology means "center." This can be considered a pun as Mirei and Sophie's last names mean "south" and "north", respectively. Trivia *Judging by some of the early promotion pictures, Laala's idol form was never intended to age. The photo shows Laala looking much younger rather then her current teen form. *Laala (as of Episode 11) is now in the debut class. * Laala is the only character from PriPara to make an appearance in Pretty Rhythm All Star Selection . *Laala is the youngest out of the six main girls - Sophie is in 8th grade, Mirei, Shion, Leona & Dorothy are all in 7th. *Laala is the only character out of the main three to be in elementary school. *According to Kuma and Faruru, she has an ability called Prism Voice. Aside from it affecting her singing, it has yet to be shown what exactly it means to possess it. * Along with Mirei, she is one of the only known characters to have a different look in PriPara. ** With Laala's transformation, she ages and her hair becomes longer. * Laala is the only character to always keep her signature hairpiece, the hairpiece from the Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord, when wearing coords. The same bow is also used during Cyalume Change, which also makes her the only character to have the same hairpiece during a Cyalume Change. ** A special exception was made during episode 11 when Laala wore the winning design from PriPara School's outfit design contest. * Her name ('La'''ala) is based on the sixth note of the Solfège scale. * Although spelled slightly different with the same pronunciation, she shares her name with the non-playable character Lala from Fire Emblem Fates. * She shares her pre-Making Drama pose with Faruru. * She refers to herself with the pronoun which is a very informal way for a female to address herself. * In episode 28, Kuma states that while Laala has the Prism Voice, but it's either on or off when performing. *Laala has a habit of mixing up word pronunciation and meanings that often result in other characters correcting her. *Laala is the first one to solo debut without having a color theme for the audiences' glow sticks. *Laala's birthday falls on November 20th. **Her zodiac sign is Scorpio. **She was rejected in Hibiki's Dream Team. Awards Main.png|1st PriPara Wiki Awards - Best Main Character Category:Main Character Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Student Category:Manaka Family Category:Papa's Pasta Category:Paprika Private Academy Elementary School Student Category:Lovely Idol Category:Twinkle Ribbon user Category:Anime Category:Movie Character Category:SoLaMi♡Dressing Member Category:S1 Main Character Category:Characters Category:Dressing Flower Member Category:Solamageddon Mi Member Category:SoLaMi♡SMILE Member